Kirsty Tate
Kirsty Tate is one of the main protagonists in the Rainbow Magic series, alongside her best friend Rachel Walker. She is the daughter of Mr Tate and Mrs Tate. Official Facebook description Kirsty is a bit of a nervous flyer, but when the situation requires action she forgets about her fear of heights and will fly with abandon. (Rachel thinks that when it comes to flying, Kirsty thinks too much). Kirsty loves a mystery. She's very good at figuring out riddles and puzzles. She's a 'big picture' thinker who loves to put the clues together and play a hunch. Sometimes she knows what Jack Frost is going to do even before he does! When she grows up Kirsty wants to be an archaeologist or a famous detective. Personality Kirsty is kind and clever, as well as loyal, fun-loving and adventurous. She is light on her feet, quite fast and usually makes up the plans. She is also quite imaginative, as when she first met Rachel, she strongly believed in magical happenings. Similarly, in the movie, Kirsty is faithful in her fairy belief and reignites Rachel's when she decides to forget about them. Biography Kirsty is a village girl, living in Wetherbury Village with her parents and her cat, Pearl. She is fun, smart, reliable and creative, being good at ballet (Giselle, Paige, Melodie), acting (for tricking goblins) and painting (Violet). Despite this, she has shown nerves at the idea of being on stage (Una). She is light on her feet, and is in a cheerleading troupe (Carmen). She is quite popular, and has many friends, but her best friend is Rachel. The two are openly welcome to new pairs of friends such as Matt and Lucas (Twilight Fairies), Sarah and Anna (Susie), Emily and Isabel (Billie) and numerous kids at the Sunsands beach resort (Becky). Kirsty's favourite colour is pink (Trixie, Phoebe), in comparison to Rachel's purple. Despite this, Rich, The Angels' stylist, thought that the colour Kirsty looked best in was red (Destiny). Kirsty loves it when her mum and dad let Rachel and her go off on their own and have adventures. She likes school, as well as her teachers, such as Mrs Hilaria (Addison), though she tries not to be a teacher's pet. Kirsty previously went to school at Orchard Primary School, as well as Wetherbury College (though it is unknown when in her education this was), and is currently attending Wetherbury High (Carly). Kirsty enjoys rollerskating and ice skating, in comparison to Rachel preferring skateboards. On their winter holidays, whilst Rachel chose a snowboard, Kirsty instead went for skis. She also mentioned she has had figure skating lessons (Isla). Kirsty is braver and more adventurous than Rachel, though Rachel's habit of getting caught or frozen implies that Kirsty is the less impulsive of the duo, a fact supported by her often being the one who usually makes the plans to retrieve the fairies' lost objects. It is assumed that both Kirsty and Rachel enjoy the book Cinderella, as it is often depicted in the series (Hannah, Honor, Paige). It is also apparent that Kirsty is interested in princesses (Princess Fairies). Kirsty loves music and dancing, although she and Rachel are self-admittedly bad at it (Music Fairies), and it has been noted that she's aware of being an awful singer (Adele). Trivia * Kirsty was the third character to appear in the first Rainbow Magic book. Mr Walker was the second and Rachel was the first. * Kirsty's name is commonly misread as Kristy. * Kirsty is three months older than Rachel (Cherry), and her birthday is often around the Easter holidays (possibly in April or thereabouts). * Kirsty is shown to like sweets, maybe just for her birthday or for fun (Sweet Fairies). * Kirsty talks about Rachel a lot, as said by Uncle John (Rebecca), who exclaimed "the famous Rachel!" and Aunt Harri (Lottie). * In the audio stories read by British actress Sophia Myles, she portrayed Kirsty with a Welsh accent. * In the movie, Return to Rainspell Island, she is voiced by Lucy Delaiche. * According to My Big Book of Fairies, Kirsty lives down a street called Wether Way. * Like Rachel, Kirsty is an only child. * Kirsty's name differs in adaptions around the world: * Kirsty, along with Rachel Walker meets Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and joins the team in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rainbow Magic: Return to Rainspell Island. Gallery Kirsty pv.jpg|Kirsty Tate's book form Kirsty still have her belief in fairies.JPG Kirsty Tate in Return to Rainspell Island first appearance.JPG Kirsty_drawings.png Kirstyawe.JPG.jpg Kirsty and Rachel flying.JPG Rachel asking her mother if she's making brownies.JPG Kirsty Tate.JPG 351903-84573-clp-720.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Team Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Rainbow Magic characters Category:Preteens Category:Humans Category:Transformed Characters Category:Main Protagonist Category:Anime Category:Anime Heroines Category:Anime characters